The present invention relates to a flow channel type heat dissipating fin set, and especially to heat dissipating fin set with a preferred heat dissipating efficiency and having a preferred heat dissipating ability.
Since the rapid development of computer industry, the heat emitting of chips of microprocessors and microelectronic heat emitting elements are increased rapidly, and the sizes thereof are increased. In order to emit heat out of the system so as to sustain the electronic heat emitting element in operation in allowable temperatures, in general, a heat dissipating fin set with a larger area is appended to the surface of the electronic heat emitting elements for assisting heat dissipation, so as to control the operation and lifetime of the electronic heat emitting element.
The current general used heat dissipating fin set are formed by aluminum extrusion type, molding and stacking. The densities (total heat dissipating area of unit volume) of the aluminum extruding and molding heat dissipating fin sets are finite due to the confinement of the mechanic finishing ability. Therefore the heat dissipating fin set used to electronic heat emitting elements with large heat dissipation have larger volume and weight, while the stacking heat dissipating fin set has a higher density so as to replace the aluminum extruding or molding heat dissipating fin sets.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art heat dissipating fin set 10a is illustrated, which is made by mechanically punching so as to punch a plurality of metal pieces 11a into a predetermined size. The metal piece 11a is made of copper or aluminum or other materials. The metal piece 11a is punched to be formed with a  shape, or L shape or I shape. Each of the metal pieces 11 includes a body 12. The body 12 has an upper and a lower side which are connected to parallel folded edges 13. The metal pieces 11a are glued or welded to a heat dissipating seat 20a by the folding edges 13a at the lower side of the body 12. The heat dissipating seat 20 is made of copper or aluminum so that it can be attached to the surface of an electronic heat dissipating elements.
However, the above prior heat dissipating fin set 10a is formed with a transverse gap between metal pieces 11a and thus air only flows between metal pieces 11a instead of flowing longitudinally between metal pieces 11. Therefore, heat dissipating fin set 10a has no preferred heat dissipating effect and thus, heat dissipation is not good.
Furthermore, in the prior art, as the metal pieces 11a are assembled, the bottom of the heat dissipating fin set is formed as a plane which can not match the shapes of the surfaces of the heat dissipating seat and electronic heat emitting element. Thus, it can not be adhered to the heat dissipating seat and electronic heat emitting elements of various shapes. The application is strictly confined.
Moreover, in the prior heat dissipating fin set 10a, the metal pieces 11a are glued or welded to the heat dissipating seat 20a one by one, this is time and labor consumed. Therefore, a higher cost is necessary.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a flow channel type heat dissipating fin set, wherein in the present invention, not only transversal gaps are formed between different metal pieces so that air flow can flow between metal pieces. Moreover, air flows along the flow channels formed by the via holes in the metal pieces. Therefore the heat dissipating fin set has a preferred heat dissipating efficiency so as to present a preferred heat dissipating ability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flow channel type heat dissipating fin set, wherein the longitudinal size of the buckling hole of the present invention is slightly larger than the size of the buckle, so that the longitudinal length of the heat dissipating fin set is telescopic and is flexible. Therefore the bottom of the heat dissipating fin set may be a cambered surface, a curved surface, etc., so as to match the shape of the surface of an electronic heat emitting element on the heat dissipating seat so as to be adhered to heat dissipating seats and electronic heat emitting elements of various shapes. Therefore the application of the present invention is flexible.
To achieve the object, the present invention provides a flow channel type heat dissipating fin set formed by a plurality of metal pieces. Each metal piece comprises a body; and a connecting piece installed on the body having one or more connecting pieces punched from the body; the connecting piece being protruded from one side of the body; a via hole being formed on the body; and buckles and buckling holes being formed on the body. The metal pieces are combined by buckling the buckles and buckling holes so that the metal pieces are continuously buckled and stacked as a heat dissipating fin set; and via holes on the bodies of the metal pieces are formed as longitudinal flow channels. Thus, the flow channel type heat dissipating fin set is formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.